


Sweet Like Poison

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: It's easy to get Hux to a nice resort on a nice planet, but it's much harder to get him to actually enjoy his leave.





	Sweet Like Poison

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kyluxxoxo Fest 2018
> 
> Week 6: Sun/Alcohol/Poison
> 
> Additional notes regarding the drug use tag at the end.

Kylo knew Hux wasn’t going to be pleased when he learned the truth about their mission, but he hadn’t anticipated he’d spend the entire first day of their shore leave sulking. It had been a struggle just to get him out of their room at the resort, and even then, he refused to change out of his field gear, which was all he had packed since he believed they had a mission. Kylo, knowing the true reason they left the ship, had packed some more comfortable clothes for him, but he hadn’t even looked at them.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have lied about their reasons for coming to the planet. After all, Kylo could have simply ordered Hux to take shore leave. Although he probably wouldn’t have been any happier about it. Still, maybe he’d at least look at him. Since finding out that they were there for vacation, Hux had hardly even spoken to him and so far, had spent his time on his datapad.

As he walked over to join him next to the pool, Kylo pulled the datapad away with the Force. Hux held on, but he was no match for the Force and instead had to settle for glaring at him while Kylo settled down on the lounge chair next to him.

“You’re on leave, Armie,” Kylo said. “You’re supposed to forget about work.”

“How can I forget about it when I wasn’t even planning on this? Do you have any idea how much work I have to do and you’re wasting my time with this?”

That was more words than Hux had spoken to him since they arrived at the resort and he was finally looking at him. Kylo hated to argue with him, but someone needed to try talking some sense into him. “You were prepared to be away from the ship when you thought we had a mission,” Kylo pointed out. “And you didn’t seem to have a problem with it then.”

“If you recall correctly, I did,” Hux replied, turning away from him and looking out towards the pool. “I asked you why both of us were required for the mission and suggested that you bring someone else. You insisted I accompany you.”

“And now you know why.”

“Yes. I also know that you’re a liar and not to be trusted.”

“Come on, Armie. I brought you here so you can relax.”

“Being away from my ship is not relaxing, Ren. And I would certainly not choose a place like this to relax. Do you think I enjoy being in the sun?”

“Never seen you in the sun,” Kylo said, looking him over. Although the sun was shining overheard, Hux was under a large umbrella, and of course, most of his body was covered by his clothing, which made him stand out among the rest of the resort guests. Most, like Kylo, wore shorts or swimwear. “Maybe it would do you some good.”

“It’d do me some good to be back on my ship.”

Kylo sighed, realizing there was no way he could win with Hux. No matter what he said, Hux wanted to be at work. But if he was so determined to always be on duty, then perhaps Kylo could use that against him.

“Hey, Armie,” he said.

“Stop calling me that,” he snapped.

“Okay, fine. General. Since you’re so determined to be at work, that means you have to follow orders.”

“Ren,” he warned.

“So I’m ordering you to enjoy yourself for the remainder of your leave.”

Hux said nothing and didn’t look like he was having any more fun, but at least he’d stopped arguing and complaining. Kylo reached out to touch him on the shoulder, but he pulled away. At this rate, Hux might finally touch him right before they returned to the ship. So much for all the plans he’d made. But it didn’t mean he had to stop trying.

“Hey, why don’t I go get you a drink?” Kylo suggested as he started to get up.

“No,” Hux said, standing up before Kylo did. “I’ll get them.”

Kylo smiled and nodded, glad that he was at least going to take the order seriously. Hopefully if he had to pretend to have a good time, he would eventually actually enjoy himself. They’d already wasted an entire day of their leave, and Kylo was excited that Hux might finally stop moping.

Hux returned and placed a large glass on the table next to Kylo. He had no idea what it was, but it was teal in color and had a sweet smell. He took a small sip and could easily taste the alcohol.

“Trying to get me drunk?” Kylo asked with a smile as he took another sip. 

“If that’s what it takes for you to leave me alone, then yes,” Hux said, drinking his own beverage that was a pale pink in color. It came in a much smaller glass and Kylo suspected it had a much lower alcohol content. 

“I thought I’d already removed that stick you have up your ass,” Kylo said. “Guess I just pushed it deeper.”

“Just finish your drink, Ren. And don’t get mad at me because this was your idea. You brought me here under false pretenses and you expect me to be happy about it? If you’re going to make me waste my time, you can at least stop complaining about it.”

“Fine, whatever.” Clearly, Hux wasn’t in the mood for his company, and Kylo really didn’t feel like being around him either at the moment. Staying would only make things worse, so he finished his drink and got up to leave. He really didn’t have anywhere else to go, but he needed to get away from Hux and his neverending complaints.

He made his way to the front of the hotel and considered heading to their room but quickly changed his mind and decided he’d return to the shuttle. After all, the fancy hotel had been for Hux, not for him. Kylo had no problem sleeping on the shuttle or worse places.

After taking only a few steps down the street, he suddenly felt uncoordinated and tired. He stumbled over to a nearby wall and sat down on it, waiting for the world to stop spinning. If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought he was drunk, but he’d only had the one drink. Although strong, it certainly hadn’t been enough to do this to him. And it didn’t quite feel like being drunk. It was different somehow.

He couldn’t be sick. Before coming planetside, he’d had all the appropriate vaccinations. If he wasn’t sick and wasn’t drunk, that meant… he couldn’t think. He just wanted to sleep, and honestly, the wall he was sitting on seemed like a perfectly good place. The weather was nice and the sun warm on his face. Kylo closed his eyes and started to lay down on the wall. 

But then he had a brief moment of clarity. He had to get to Hux and tell him what was wrong. Tell him that he was in danger too. Kylo jumped to his feet and started running back towards the pool, stumbling and tripping over everything in his path. But the only thing that mattered was warning Hux.

Fortunately he didn’t have to make it all the way across the hotel grounds, as Hux had been heading towards him. He nearly collapsed on top of him and Hux put his arms around him and started walking into the hotel. That wasn’t where they needed to go.

“Hux,” Kylo slurred. “Poison. I’ve been poisoned.”

“No, Ren,” Hux said, half dragging him inside and towards the turbolift. “You’re fine. You just need to sleep it off.”

“Not drunk,” Kylo insisted. “Poison. We have to go… hospital. Make sure. Sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine. You just need to rest.”

Kylo tried to get away from him. Normally, he would have easily been able to overpower Hux and drag him to the nearest hospital, but he found he couldn’t pull himself away from him. He struggled, trying to at least make it more difficult for Hux, but his body didn’t seem to be listening to his commands.

When they finally made it back to their room, Hux dropped him on the bed and took his shoes off, which might have been nice if he wasn’t currently dying from being poisoned. He tried sitting up, couldn’t and instead had to settle for yelling Hux’s name. Or at least, he tried to. He wasn’t entirely certain that the sound he made was actually a word, but at least he got Hux’s attention.

“Ren, you’re not poisoned. I just added a little something to your drink so you’d stop bothering me. You’ll be perfectly fine in the morning.”

When Kylo managed to process what Hux had said, he calmed down. At least he wasn’t actually dying. But he almost felt like that might be preferable to Hux’s betrayal. He didn’t have long to think about it before he fell asleep.

 

Kylo’s head was pounding when his eyes opened, and he immediately shut them and rolled over so his face was buried in his pillow. His planned vacation had been a complete disaster. He’d only wanted to spend some time with Hux without having anything else to worry about, but clearly, Hux had no interest in doing so. 

He tried not to think about how much time he’d spent planning their vacation only to have Hux drug him only a day into their leave. And he’d drugged him so he could work, which was the worst part of it. Now, Kylo had to get up and admit that he was wrong to try to make Hux enjoy a vacation. Clearly, there was no point in staying any longer. 

When he sat up, he felt tears on his face and he quickly wiped them away. He didn’t need Hux to see how upset he was. That’d just make everything worse. Not that he thought things could get much worse. 

“Kylo.”

He must not have heard the door opening, because when he turned his head, he saw Hux standing next to the door, a tray in his hands. He set the tray down and then sat next to Kylo on the bed. It wasn’t until he sat down that Kylo realized he’d changed his clothing and wore a pair of black shorts and a light blue shirt. Maybe something had happened to the clothes he’d packed.

“How are you feeling?” Hux asked. “I put that water there for you. And some painkillers if you need them.”

Kylo looked at the table next to the bed and saw two pills and a glass of water. He took them, and only after he’d swallowed the pills did he consider that Hux might be trying to drug him again. He jumped to his feet, ready to run to the refresher and try to get them out before they could do any damage, but Hux grabbed him and pushed him back down on the bed. This time, he sat on his lap, straddling him.

“They’re just painkillers,” Hux assured him, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “I promise.”

He would have thought he was still under the influence of whatever Hux had drugged him with, but everything else felt perfectly clear. But Hux was almost a completely different person and if the Force didn’t tell him that it was indeed Hux sitting on top of him, Kylo might have suspected he’d been replaced.

“They’ll take a while to kick in. But I got us something for breakfast so if you feel up to it, you can eat. Then I thought we might walk around the city. Maybe check out a museum.”

“Are you sick?” Kylo asked. He couldn’t think of any other reason for Hux to suddenly change his attitude. Not unless he decided to take his orders seriously for once. “We can just go back, okay? This was a bad idea.”

He couldn’t look at Hux while he spoke, worried he might start crying. It was always hard to admit that he’d screwed up, but especially so when he’d put so much effort into it. At least he’d know not to try again.

“No,” Hux said, putting a hand under his chin and making him look up. “I’m sorry about, well, everything I’ve done in the past day. I’d like to make it up to you. And maybe we can actually enjoy the rest of our leave.”

“It’s fine, Hux,” Kylo said with a sigh. “I know you don’t want to be here. You don’t have to pretend for my sake.”

“I’m not pretending. You know me. If I didn’t actually want to do this, would I be doing this right now?”

“No,” Kylo said, studying his face for any clues about his sudden mood change. But unless he wanted to read his mind, it was impossible to tell. “Why? Why’d you change your mind?”

“I saw your itinerary,” Hux admitted. “Everything you had planned out. It was all for me. You picked activities you knew I’d enjoy. And I was so determined to be mad about how we got here, I didn’t even think that you might have made plans for us. Or that you would have put so much thought into it.”

Hux brought a hand up to the side of his face and stroked his cheek. Kylo leaned into the touch and Hux leaned down to kiss him. He put his arms around him and was sliding a hand up his shirt when he thought of something and pulled away.

“How much did you see?” Kylo asked. “Of what I had planned.” He’d planned on surprising Hux with a promotion when they returned, but he guessed Hux had already found out. 

“All of it,” Hux said with a smile and giving him another quick kiss. “I hope my behavior didn’t alter those plans.”

“Drugging your Supreme Leader is a very serious offense,” Kylo said, unable to keep himself from smiling. It was worth ruining the surprise to have Hux like this. “But I suppose you might be able to convince me to forgive you.”

He reached for the waistband of Hux’s shorts, but before he could start taking them off, he stomach rumbled, and Kylo finally realized just how long he’d been asleep for and when his last meal had been.

“Breakfast first,” Hux said, getting off of him. “But I do look forward to your forgiveness.”

“So do I, Grand Marshall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hux drugs Kylo against his knowledge but doesn't harm him in any other way.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://threewinterssnow.tumblr.com).


End file.
